terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sizzz-Shling
A reptilian kin of the Pooh-Olo. =History= Evolution The Sizzz-Ninlo were distant kin of the Pooh-Olo, and were placed by the empire on many terraformed worlds. Sadly most Sizzz-Ninlo couldn't get a hold in an ecosystem, and died out. On one world colonized by the Shlino-Olo, the last pack of Sizzz-Shling discovered an experimental carbon Ploner. They brought it to their cave, and took it to the peeing pool. After a time the Sizzz-Ninlo peed, and their larva merged with flakes of the Carb-Oner's DNA. With that the Sizzz-Shling were born Emerging Castes As the Sizzz-Shling grew, they realized that some of them were stronger, faster, or more agile than others. Some also were better leaders. They separated these beings into groups, based off their traits. Some became Rho, the guardians of the cave. Others became Zeta, the warriors, while some became Epsilon; the hunters. A leadership system emerged, with an Alpha leading the pack, a Beta doing secondary duties, and Gammas and Deltas organizing hunting parties. Only one member of each of these four castes existed per cave. The final caste was the Stigma, the advising caste made of Ploners and Ploneriforms. The genetics from the experiment altered the minds of the Sizzz-Shling, making them smarter. In the fighting with their cousins the Wa-Sizzz, the Sizzz-Shling discovered that thrown rocks hurt. Quickly they developed spears and axes, and began to make simple carts. They also began growing a glowing moss in their caves, thus allowing their Rho an extra food source and a source of light. With the dawn of water mills, the Sizzz-Shling had arrived. A Tribal Civilization With water mills the Sizzz-Shling were able to build more effective weapons and technology, and were able to strike against the Wa-Sizzz and the Shlino-Olo more often. As the first primitive blimbs and wind power vehicles were built, the Shlino-Olo empire collapsed. A Pooh-Olo and a Ploner winded up on their world, and began to educate them in greater technology. Soon the Sizzz-Shling spread across their planet, defeating giant insects and developing better weapons. Primitive lasers and planes were built, and solar power became the coin of the realm. With tons of new castes, the Sizzz-Shling were ready to leave Sinomo-Wilum. Entering Space With Sloner and the help of the Pooh-Olo, the reptilians soon bult their first spaceships. Pretty soon the Sizzz-Shling spready to many different worlds, all relatively close. With the construction of their war pack, the Sizzz-Shling were ready for any hostiles. They then discovered an antimatter solar system, and began studying the odd region of space. When the universe was reborn, the Sizzz-Shling worlds were pounded by the light of brighter stars, making many of their oceans grow. As this occured some Sizzz-Shling scouts became trapped on the other side, and formed their own empire. However ZaaI drove the second empire to insanity, and they died out. The survivors fled to a former Vissa world, and colonized the planet. Without any Alphas, Betas, or other leadership castes, the refugees developed a technocracy, where the most skilled of each caste acted as a leader. Becoming a Super Power With an antimatter star system all to themselves, the Sizzz-Shling made several discoveries. They learned how to make an antimatter drive, along with antimatter missiles. Gravity controllers were developed to keep the antimatter from exploding, and gravity shields emerged as a result. Soon the Sizzz-Shling controlled over twenty worlds, and had discovered the survivors of the second empire. Thanks to a clay like being, the Sizzz-Shling soon discovered how to make an infinite light source from antimatter. As the Lambda began to have visions of a coming war, the Sizzz-Shling began to make alliances with the Flora Union and Travers, to prepare. They traded antimatter technology to the Flora Union, to receive designs for wormhole generators. Using this technology the Sizzz-Shling built their moon class ships, large spherical ships designed like moons. As they went about uniting the galaxy, they also visited the Olupun and the Mikilo, as they felt like they needed all the allies they could get. They also visited a budding civilization known as the Tegor. As these three nations advanced, the reptilians strengthened ties, to prepare for the ever approaching war. The Sizzz-Shling brough some Mikilo, Olupun, and Ohe'Powh aboard a Moon Class ship, to prepare the the collision. The latter race's genetics were planned to be used to find the Nw of the reverse universe. As the universes collided this ship was launched to the parallel universe. Collision The Sizzz-Shling lost two ships to the other universe, one reaching Arin, the other hovering above Uniper. The Sizzz-Shling on Uniper soon realized the Travers were nearly dead, while the other Sizzz-Shling ship, known as the HOMCS, sent Sil to Arin to educate the Ploners. The Mikilo soon realized that the Sizzz-Shling did not exist in the other reality. The reptilians soon transported one of their ships to the alternate Pooh-Olo, while a colony was set up on Weesika-Wilum, along with the Mikilo. War of the Realms The Sizzz-Shling on the Weesika-Wilum colony fought off many attacks with the Mikilo, before perfecting first a planet wide, then a system wide cloak. With Weesika-Wilum a stronghold against the Grox, more settlements were made on Assa-Wilum, to mine resources from the large moon. Likewise mining began on the parallel Sinomo-Wilum, and a fleet of MCS were made. The Sizzz-Shling and Mikilo were ready to destroy anyone who threated the Weesika, and their home. As Weesika-Wilum became the capital of Sizzz-Shling in the HACC Universe, the Sizzz-Shling worked with the Pooh-Olo to combat the threat. They also began a search to map out the parallel galaxy, in a bid to find the civilization. As the Sizzz-Shling worked, they had a MCS help the parallel Mikilo and Olupun, while another engaged the Grox invasion force at the Mikilo homeworld. Search and invention As the war heated up, the reptilians sent a group of Rho, Lambda, and Mikilo to find the civilization said to have the power to destroy the Grox. The Rho and Mikilo kept going on, while their fellows were left behind. Eventually, after a long journey, the group came close enough to be detected, and were pulled beneath the alien world's surface. As this occurred the Sizzz-Shling empire readied to defend Nana-Gana from the invasion, and started work on creating a technology all by themselves. This technology soon required a varied gene pool, so Mikilo and other beings were abducted for experimentation. As this occurred the Rho discovered this, and began to make counterplans. The Sizzz-Shling in the HACC universe, cut off from their home universe, proposed that they, the Mikilo, and the Olupun combine their colonies into a mega nation. The Mikuilo agreed immediately, though the Olupun needed time. The Rho and Mikilo on the journey meanwhile learned of the humans of the HACC Universe, and of the nature of things. Eventually, they agreed to have clones sent to a accelerated pocket universe, so that they might have the time to survive. The Sizzz-Shling meanwhile continued work on the weapon, which exceeded all expectations. The Rho meanwhile began to form a fleet of the powers of the galaxy, to begin a mass exous in case things went wrong. While the Mikilo, Olupun, and Travers brought their own ships, some Ploners and Ferrites would be carried aboard the Sizzz-Shling vessel. After intial tests with the weapon seemed to work, the reptilians officially contacted the Mikilo, and told them off its power. After a discussion, it was decided to move the weapon to Oloner. Fall and Rise In a stunning move, the few surviving Grox stole the weapon, and activated it, destroying all organic compounds in the galaxy. Only the Ploners survived the attack, though many felt immense pain as nearly all life in the twin galaxies was extinguished. Luckily the Sizzz-Shling had organized a small exodus in case things went bad. This fleet consists of one warship per spacefaring species, with gene banks to recreating life in a nearby galaxy. As the clay people debated about the chaos in the LATG universe, four gods approached them. As this occurred, MOSSA officially formed in the HACC Universe, and began to devote it's time for colonizing, defenses from similar mega weapons, and lasting past the end of the multiverse. The Sizzz-Shling sent a representative to the Nana-Olo, in order to gain converting technology. The reptilians hoped to use this to change their worlds into a substance able to survive the collapse. The Nana-Olo agreed to help, for membership in MOSSA. As this happened the super nation began to see living shadows. The reptilians back in the home reality built a base on a hidden planet, which they heavily fortified. After doing so, one of their MCS moved on to rejoin the fleet. As they went on the Sizzz-Shling rebuilt their nation, while encountering new races like the "frogs" and the Drakon. Steam days ﻿The Sizzz-Shling and Mikilo of MOSSA gradually decided to send ships to another galaxy, to use the brain of a massive planet sized creature. While they left a shadow sent a Sizzz-Shling MCS and a Mikilo ship far outside of the universe, and onto the banks of the twelth dimension. There the group found two planets, though one was shielded. Back at MOSSA, the group greeted some refugees from another reality, which collapsed when they unleashed the darkspore, which had begun to infect the LATG Sizzz-Shling. MOSSA decided not to meddle with the darkspore technology, at least for a long time. On the banks of eternity, some Sizzz-Shling and Mikilo enter the unshielded planet, and begin to trek towards the center. They discover a steampunk world, each creature made of leather, meathal, and oozing stem. After allying with some steampunk bats and finding Derin, also sent by the shadow, the group reached a chamber native to a steam powered simian, of the race Steamian. He challenged them to find if they were true of spirit, if so they could proceed. Outside of the planet, the MCS and Mikilo vessel were drawn inside a niche of the steam world, which closed behind them, trapping them inside. Elsewhere in the steam punk world, the Sizzz-Shling and Mikilo earned themselves worthy of proceeding. The Steamian sent them to the second world, where they found a village of Steamians. After a time the group continued on, after establishing the village as a spawning place. The group then began to dive deep into the shielded world, leaping from platform to platform. Gradually they were attacked by mechanical Firds, who killed the bats. Eventually the group found the treasure of this maze, a statue made of Omatter. This was taken back to MOSSA and used to create shields and armor for MOSSA, to protect them when the multiverse died. Endgame Eventually MOSSA was fully protected, even as the HACC universe became self aware. MOSSA encountered the frogs, Drakons, Balloonicites, and others, and soon their number of plants had grown tremendously. MOSSA now had worlds on two galaxies, they were a powerful force. Sadly the Lambda and the Olupun died out, though their genes lived on. Meanwhile in LATG the Sizzz-Shling had managed to find the darks ore of their reality, and had mergedvwith it. The reptilians managed to manipulate their Mikilo allies, and to slaughter all other races. The Sizzz-darkspore then warped away with their Mikilo allies, vanishing into the future. Elsewhere as a time traveler of the Grench helped stop the Sizzz-Shling from going mad, a splinter species from the Sizzz-Shling unleashed something known as the Destroyer, a primal force that eats realities. Soon enough LATG, UU?f, and most of HACC was eaten by the Destroyer. Other universes fell, nd even the outer dimensions. The Pijidraw were spared as was MOSSA, but it didn't ease the fears of the mortals. In case their plans failed, MOSSA created a new universe, which they stored sleeping Members of MOSSA in, to awaken once planets had formed. The final act done by Sizzz-Shling in the bold reality was to make a deal with the shadow, an elemental god of truth and darkness descended from time displaced Sizzz-Shling. This god; Ombra, agreed to protect MOSSA and keep them alive until the next reality formed. But in turn the reptilians had to pay a great price. As Ombra put MOSSA into stasis to sleep until the next reality had formed, he sang of Life After the Grox. Rebirth Billions of years later Ombra awoke MOSSA, and they found themselvesfloating over Latu. As MOSSA began to rebuild it's empire, the Sizzz-Shling noticed odd energies coming from the gigantic planet below them. No probe could reach the world safely, so for the moment MOSSA dealt with internal issues. The only thing the reptilians could detect on the planet was the Ombratrak, specifically the second Great Blood. Some time later a Mikilo memory orb was missing, so a group of Sizz-Shling, Mikio, and the last of the Grox journeyed to an unnaturally biodiverse planet. There they encounter half ascended spirits, who asked for their aid in stopping the process before it became permenate. =Features= Castes *Alpha: overall leader of Pack, leads major battles/hunts or leads caves, strongest. *Beta: second in command of Pack, leads major raids/hunts or leads caves, second strongest. *Gamma/Delta: patrol leaders, make minor raids/hunts, stronger. *Epsilon: hunting party member, collects food for Pack, faster. *Rho: cave guard, protect larva and home from enemies, physically faster and more powerful. They also act as historians and try to limit the flow of technology. *Zeta: warrior, attack enemies in raids or battles, physically bigger. *Stigma: adviser, gives wisdom to Pack, Carb-Oner. *Eta: worker, used to dig tunnels or push wheel barrels. *Theta: long-range communication, operates telegraphs. *Iota: scientists, used to invent and make discoveries about life, the universe, and technology. *Kappa: pilots, used to fly shuttles, tanks, dragons, and boats. *Lambda: Telepaths, used to wield the fifth dimension. Extinct *Mu: teleporters, used to transport small groups/objects across Animus *Nu: farmers, able to control and grow plants with their minds, supply MOSSA with food Culture The Sizzz-Shling have a diverse culture, with three main centers of belief. One is the Order of Nature belief. This is the belief that everyone and everything has a niche, a purpose, however one will never learn their purpose while alive. The Sizzz-Shling always make sure all their worlds have life on them, so that the packs can hunt if their technology fails. The Sizzz-Shling guard heavily against immigrating species, and may kill non native creatures and plants on sight. In this way the protect the nature of their worlds. The Sizzz-Shling also devote a large amount of their belief to the pack, in other words the group. They believe that individualim will only weaken the group, and make it less unity. Thus Sizzz-Shling only have numbers as their names, nothing more. The Sizzz-Shling federation is a little different, and one can earn a name if they work hard enough. Another part of their culture is the strange need to build bigger and better weapons, all the time. Although the Sizzz-Shling have only fough two wars, they have been building up their military since they were tribal. They themselves don't understand this fixation to preparing for war, especially since they prefer peace. The language of the Sizzz-Shling is a dialect of the Pooh-Olo tongue, and greatly resembles the language of the Oheh-Olo. In the HACC Universe, the Sizzz-Shling colonists have decided to form one nation with the Olupun and Mikilo colonies. This nation officially formed on October Fifteenth, as the first part of the second year celebration of Life After the Grox. In this nation the Sizzz-Shling act as the majority of the military, and also are used to upgrade technology, as is their fortay. Technology The Sizzz-Shling have a great deal of technology, thanks to help from other empires they encountered. Currently their best technology are the new Moon Class Ships. These crafts are designed to resemble moons, are are spherical in shape. Each moon ship has twenty extendable tentacles for studying asteroids, and antimatter missiles for attacks. They are also equipped with powerful lasers, along with a large war party in stasis. They have a small active crew, and a small forest to allow the crew to hunt. Synthetic food can be made, in case of a prey shortage. The whole ship is protected by a gravity shield, to repeal enemy weapons. Inside the ship smaller comet class ships are stored, which are used as starfighters. The moon ships have three transportation techniques, with different advantages. The first are their solar shell, which feed on sunlight for fuel. This power source is reliable, especially thanks to the infinite light sources attached to the outside and inside of the ship. The second is an antimatter drive, which uses a focused explosion to rocket a ship across space. This is very effective, but stops working when all the antimatter is used. The last is the wormhole generator, invented by the Flora Union. This is used to warp the ship across the galaxy, and runs on solar power. Recently they were upgraded with Olupun space bubble technology. Biology Sizzz-Shling are reptilian in form, with light weight bones supporting their frame. They have two large tusks, used to intimidate foes. They reproduce by peeing out genetic material, which form into larva Sizzz-Shling. The larva will worktogether in their peeing pool, and grow to adult size in a few weeks. After which they will live for forty five years exactly, and die immediately afterwards. The Sizzz-Shling are primarily carnivores, though they can also digest plants. The Rho have a different diet than most, as while they still eat mostly eat they also absorb minerals from the glowing moss of the caves. They also can draw energy from oxygen, though as to how is unknown. The Sizzz-Shling have a complex mind, which has a natural resistance to mental abilities. The one caste lacking this feature are the Lambda, as they have psychic powers. The primary instincts to the mind are to obey the Alphas, hunt, survive, spread, and maintain the empire. Most Sizzz-Shling follow these instincts without question, though the Federation is a little less instinct based. The Rho in general also have less relience on the instinct to follow the Alpha, and tend to try to balance the other castes out. Category:Life After the Grox Category:Pooh-Olo Category:Ploners Category:Psychic Category:Sizzz-Shling Category:Empires Category:Sapient